poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Miles Axelrod's speech/Mater in the bathroom/Mater meets Holley
This is how Miles Axelrod's speech, Mater in the bathroom and Mater meets Holley goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars 2. PA: Ladies and gentlemen, Sir Miles Axlerod! Miles Axlerod: It is my absolute honor to introduce to you the competitors in the first ever World Grand Prix! From Brazil, Number 8, Carla Veloso! (The crowd cheers. While Axlerod is saying his second sentence, the camera shows Kabuto, Chisaki, Suki, Yokoza, Ichigo, and Harumi on a bridge, before it moves down to show Finn arriving on the ground floor. Using a hiding spot from a structure, he uses his spy camera to scan the press's TV cameras, to see if they match the one on the oil platform. None of them do, and Finn then notices Holley Shiftwell, who then comes to him.) Holley Shiftwell: Oh, hello. Finn McMissile: Hello. Holley Shiftwell: A Volkswagen Karmann Ghia has no radiator. Finn McMissile: That's because it's air-cooled. Holley Shiftwell: Great. I'm Agent Shiftwell. Holley Shiftwell from the Tokyo station. I have a message from London. Finn McMissile: Not here. You must try the canapés on the mezzanine. (Both Finn and Holley go onto an elevator to find a floor that is more private.) Finn McMissile: So, the lab boys analyzed the photo I sent? What did they learn about the camera? Holley Shiftwell: It appears to be a standard television camera. They said if you could get closer photos next time that would be great. Finn McMissile: This was London's message? Holley Shiftwell: Oh, no. No. No, sir. Erm... The oil platforms you were on, turns out they're sitting on the biggest oil reserve in the world. Finn McMissile: How did we miss that? Holley Shiftwell: They've been scrambling everyone's satellites. The Americans actually discovered it just before you did. They placed an agent on that platform under deep cover. He was able to get a photo of the car who's running the entire operation. Finn McMissile: (as they come out of the elevator) Great. Well, who is it? Has anyone seen the photo yet? Holley Shiftwell: Nope, not yet. The American is here tonight to pass it to you. He'll signal you when he's ready. Finn McMissile: Good, good. (sees Professor Z, Grem and Acer down below watching at Axlerod from another floor, as Rod in his Gremlin disguise comes to them) Oh, no. Holley Shiftwell: What is it? Finn McMissile: Change of plan. You're meeting the American. Holley Shiftwell: What? Me? Finn McMissile: Those thugs down there were on the oil platform. If they see me, the whole mission is compromised. Holley Shiftwell: No, no, I'm technical. You see, I'm in diagnostics. I'm... I'm not a field agent. Finn McMissile: You are now. (The screen shows Mater is driving around, whistling, and it is shown that he is carrying a lot of drinks.) Mater: (grabbing another drink from a waiter as he goes up a spiral ramp) I'll take one of them. Thank you. Never know which one McQueen will have a hankering for. (coming to one of the stands, where Daisu Tsashimi is one of the chefs) Hey. What you got here that's free? (notices some wasabi) How about that pistachio ice cream? Daisu Tsashimi: No, no, wasabi. Mater: Oh, same old same old. What's up with you? That looks delicious! Daisu Tsashimi: (gives a little piece of wasabi) Mater: Er...little more, please. It is free, right? (as Daisu puts more and more on) Keep it coming. A little more. Come on, let's go. It's free. You're gettin' there. Scoop, scoop. (as Daisu puts a whole scoop of wasabi on the box) There ya go! Now that's a scoop of ice cream! Daisu Tsashimi: (in Japanese) お悔やみもしあります/My condolences. Miles Axlerod: And now our last competitor. Number 95, Lightning McQueen! Lightning McQueen: (poses and shines his left headlight) Ka-chow! Thank you so much for having us, Sir Axlerod. I really look forward to racing. This is a great opportunity. Miles Axlerod: Oh, the pleasure is all ours, Lightning. You and both your teams bring excellence and professionalism to this competition. Mater: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (drives to the water fountain behind McQueen and Axlerod) Somebody get me water! (drinks some of the water) Aah! Oh, sweet relief! Sweet relief. (mutters) Francesco Bernoulli: (chuckles) (The others follow) Edd: That's disturbing. (Mater finishes and turns to the crowd) Mater: (through the microphone) Whatever you do, do not eat the pistachio ice cream! It has turned! (the word "turned" echoes) Thomas: Mater, what's going on? James: And what are you talking about? Mater: This green stuff, called pistachio ice cream, is really, really hot! Spencer: Mater, I don't think that is pistachio ice cream. Hiro: That's right. It is actually wasabi! Lightning McQueen: Sir Axlerod, (stutters) I can explain. This is Mater. He's... Miles Axlerod: No, I know him. (taps Mater) This is the bloke that called in to the television show. You're the one I have to thank. Mater: No, thank you. This trip's been amazin'! Edward: You see, Mater has been enjoying this journey, but he's not used to all the different stuff around here. Miles Axlerod: (notices that there is some oil beneath him and Mater) Ah! He's a little excited, isn't he? Lightning McQueen: Mater! Mater: But wait, I... Oh, shoot! Eddy: (to Ed) Are you seeing what I'm seeing? He did it! Ed: What a tree bark. Eddy: Sap, Ed. Sap. (They laugh.) James: What is this? Rainbow Dash: Mater, are you crazy?! Rarity: Mater, how could you?! (faints) Lightning McQueen: Mater! Miles Axlerod: Has anyone got a towel? Lightning McQueen: Mater, you have to get a hold of yourself! You're making a scene! Pinkie Pie: Urinating in public? Come on! Mater: But I never leak oil. Never. Lightning McQueen: Go take care of yourself right now! (Mater leaves, while a staff member is seen wiping the oil. He and Axlerod both look towards McQueen, who gives a nervous smile while fainted.) Mater: (coming through the crowd) Comin' through! Excuse me! Leakin' oil. Where's the bathroom? (as someone points to a hallway) Thank you. I gotta go. (comes to the doors, which he cannot understand the Japanese writing or stick figures) Oh, er... (stammers) Er... (goes into the ladies' toilets) Women: (screaming) Mater: (drives out) Sorry, ladies. (drives into the men's toilets) I'm leakin'. (looks for an open toilet stall) I never leak. I never leak. I never leak, I never leak, I never leak. Oh, oh, I never leak. Oooh! (as someone comes out of a stall) I never leak, I never leak, never... (sees the design of a Japanese toilet) Wow-wee! (Jaunty piped music is heard playing, and Mater starts to move forward, then gets pushed by the moving door.) Mater: Oof! (as platforms around the toilet lifts him up) What in the...? (Then a video screen appears, with a Japanese toilet assistant cartoon shown.) Japanese Toilet Assistant Cartoon: (in Japanese) バスルームにようこそ。静かに座って、私たちは仕事をさせてください。これらのオプションのいずれかを選択してください。あなたはこのビデオを見ながらリラックスできます。/Welcome to the bathroom. Please quietly sit down and let us do the work. Please choose one of these options. Relax while you watch this video. (While the cartoon is talking, clamps from the platforms grab onto Mater's rear tires, while the television screen then shows a picture of a waterfall. The clamps then lift Mater's rear tires up.) Mater: Hey, that tickles! (unknowingly presses the bidet button) Japanese Toilet Assistant Cartoon: (in Japanese) あなたの要求が受信されました。/Your request was received. (giggles as she feels water spraying onto her undercarriage) (Suddenly, the water jets come out and spray water onto Mater's undercarriage.) Mater: Waaargh! Aaaahh! (Rod "Torque" Redline, in his Gremlin disguise, drives into the bathroom. He then closes his eyes, taking his disguise off, and drives to a sink.) Rod "Torque" Redline: Okay, McMissile. I'm here. It's time for the drop. (turns on his status bar, and gives off a radar signal) (Meanwhile, Holley is driving around the main room where the party is, when she hears beeping and looks on her left projection lamp to see the target located.) Holley Shiftwell: OK, so, the American has activated his tracking beacon. Finn McMissile: (through the radio) Roger that. Move in. (Then Rod notices that Grem and Acer are behind him. Getting ready, he gets out his concealed gun from his wheel, as Acer then lunges at him. Rod makes one shoot from his gun, but Acer slams into him, knocking him into the corner, where Grem repeatedly rams him.) Mater: (still being hit by water, repeatedly jabs different buttons on the control pad) Stop! Hey! Japanese Toilet Assistant Cartoon: (giggles, and speaks Japanese, as the soap button is pressed) Mater: Ah! (Then robotic arms spray soap onto Mater and scrub him, causing him to babble. Grem then tries to ram Rod again, but Rod begins turning and makes a head-on collide with Grem, as Acer then pushes Rod towards the stalls. One of the stall doors begins to open as Mater tries to get out, but Rod gets rammed into the door, pushing Mater back in, with the robotic arms again scrubbing him. Meanwhile, Holley is following the map to the beacon on her projection lamp, as it makes bleeping sounds.) Holley Shiftwell: Oh, you've got to be joking. Finn McMissile: What's the problem, Shiftwell? Holley Shiftwell: He's in the loo. Finn McMissile: (through the radio) So, go in! Holley Shiftwell: I can't just go into the men's loo! Finn McMissile: (through the radio) Time is of the essence, Shiftwell! Holley Shiftwell: All right. (drives towards the hallway) (Meanwhile, Rod is reversing towards the wall, then Acer charges again, but then the door of Mater's stall flings open, causing Acer to run into it. Mater then comes out.) Mater: Oh! Whatever you do, I would not go in there! (sees Grem and Acer) Hey! A Gremlin and a Pacer! No offense to your makes and models, but you guys break down harder than my cousin Betsy after she got left at the... (While Mater is talking, Rod uses a telescoping utility arm to attach a device with the photo of the mastermind's engine onto Mater's undercarriage.) Mater: (feels pain from the device attaching to him) ...altar! What the...? (notices Rod, who is damaged) Whoa. Are you OK? Rod "Torque" Redline: I'm fine. Grem: Hey! Tow truck! We'd like to get to our private business here, if you don't mind. Mater: Oh, yeah, sorry. Don't let me get in the way of your private business. Oh, a little advice. When you hear a giggle and see that waterfall, you best press that green button. Grem: Thank you. Mater: It's to adjust the temperature. Acer: Got it! Mater: And remember, it's in Celsius, not Fahrenheit. Grem and Acer: Get out of here! Mater: All right, then. And when she starts gigglin', prepare to be squirted! (Holley then comes towards the door to the men's toilet, and is about to enter it when Mater comes out.) Mater: 'Scuse me, ma'am. (drives away and then backfires) Oh! Dad-gum pistachio ice cream! (Meanwhile, Holley notices on her projection lamp that the tracking beacon is on Mater.) Holley Shiftwell: This cannot be him. Finn McMissile: (through the radio) Is he American? Mater: Look out, ladies! Mater's fittin' to get funky! Holley Shiftwell: Extremely. Finn McMissile: (through the radio) Then it's him. Holley Shiftwell: (drives over to Mater) Hello. Mater: Well, hello. Holley Shiftwell: A Volkswagen Karmann Ghia has no radiator. Mater: Well, of course it doesn't. That's 'cause it's air-cooled. Holley Shiftwell: Perfect. Erm...I'm from the Tokyo Station. Mater: 'Course, Karmann Ghias weren't the only ones. Besides the Beetles, you had your Type 3 Squarebacks with the Pancake motors. Holley Shiftwell: Yeah, OK. I get it. Mater: And before both of them there's the Type 2 buses. My buddy Fillmore's one of them. Holley Shiftwell: Listen! Erm... We should find somewhere more private. Mater: Uh... Gee, don't you think that's a little, uh...? Holley Shiftwell: Yeah, you're right. Impossible to know which areas here are compromised. So, when can I see you again? Mater: Well, let's see. Tomorrow I'll be out there at the races. Holley Shiftwell: Got it. We'll rendezvous then. (Then the screen shows Mater coming to McQueen, his team and the whole of Team Equesodor.) Lightning McQueen: There you are. Where have you been? Sunset Shimmer: Don't you remember, Lightning? You sent Mater to the restroom to go (made air quotes) "take care of himself". Lightning McQueen: Oh, yeah, I kind of forgot. Mater: What's a "rendezvous"? Luigi: Er... It's like a date. Mater: A date? Lightning McQueen: Mater, what's going on? Mater: Well, what's going on is I got me a date tomorrow. Guido: (speaks Italian) Non ci credo. Luigi: Guido don't believe you. Mater: Well, believe it. My new girlfriend just said so. (notices Holley in the distance) Hey, there she is. (waves to her) Hey! Hey, lady! See you tomorrow! (Holley hears and sees Mater calling to her, but she just drives away.) James: Girlfriend? Thomas: I believe that a rendezvous also means a meeting. Dash: Wow, I believe Mater's out of his mind. Spencer: Exactly. Guido: (speaks Italian) Non ci credo. Luigi: Guido still don't believe you. Thomas: (looks at Holley) I just saw her and a silver car talking earlier and they said something about an American spy or something. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Pokemonlover1